Magical Animal Fairies
2 April 2009 2010 1 March 2012 1 May 2012 |series = 11th |special thanks = Sue Mongredien (Ashley, Erin, Sophia, Caitlin) Narinder Dhami (Lara, Rihanna, Leona)}} The Magical Animal Fairies are the 11th series and represents different qualities in life, and are responsible for making sure people use them properly. Humans and fairies will be truly miserable without the fairies' magic. There are seven Magical Animal fairies and they are: Ashley the Dragon Fairy, Lara the Black Cat Fairy, Erin the Firebird Fairy, Rihanna the Seahorse Fairy, Sophia the Snow Swan Fairy, Leona the Unicorn Fairy and Caitlin the Ice Bear Fairy. Problem Rachel and Kirsty are spending the week at an Adventure Camp. After being whisked to Fairyland, they learn that Jack Frost has stolen the Magical Animal Fairies' seven special animals. Without the animals, everyone will be miserable and since the animals are still young, they can't control their powers properly, sending their powers into reverse. Can the girls find the seven animals before the week is over? Jack Frost's Poem There are seven special animals, Who live in Fairyland. They use their magic powers, To help others where they can. A dragon, black cat, firebird, A seahorse and snow swan, too. A unicorn and ice bear - I know just what to do. I'll lock them in my castle, And never let them out. The world will turn more miserable, Of that, I have no doubt. The Fairies Ashley the Dragon Fairy The girls met Ashley in Fairyland. She has a brown Afro with dark skin and wears a stripy vest with green trousers. Without her dragon, no one will have any imagination. Lara the Black Cat Fairy Lara was inside a buttercup when the girls met her. She has black hair and wears a grey cardigan with a blue scarf and blue jeans. Without her black cat, no one will have any luck, but bad luck instead. Erin the Firebird Fairy (aka Erin the Phoenix Fairy) Erin flew out to meet the girls from inside a bird watchers guide. She has long auburn hair and wears a red-orange dress with a fluffy sleeveless coat. Without her firebird, no one will have any sense of humour. Rihanna the Seahorse Fairy Rihanna met the girls when they were canoeing on the lake. She has blonde hair and wears a blue and green kaftan dress. Without her seahorse, people will lose their friendships. Sophia the Snow Swan Fairy Sophia burst out from the middle of a flower when the girls met her. She has brown hair and wears a pink and purple shirt and a matching skirt with ballet pumps. Without her snow swan, no one will have any compassion. Leona the Unicorn Fairy Leona was inside a jar of lollipops when the girls saw her. She has blonde hair in a ponytail and wears a blue bolero over a white shirt and trousers. Without her unicorn, injuries won't heal properly. Caitlin the Ice Bear Fairy Caitlin was hiding in a gorse bush when the girls found her. She has short brown hair and wears a purple faux fur coat with matching boots over blue jeans. Without her ice bear, no one will have any courage. Who is your favourite Magical Animal fairy? Ashley Lara Erin Rihanna Sophia Leona Caitlin Category:Magical Animal Fairies Category:M Category:A Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Fairies that are published Category:Series Category:Fairies in sets of seven Category:Fairies appeared in Old RM Cover Category:Animal series Category:Sweden Category:2009 Category:Greece